Episode 936 (15th December 1969)
Plot Hilda looks forward to Irma arriving with Darren and she and Stan obtain a cot for him. Stan finds an excuse not to have to go to the airport with her. Annie arrives back from staying with Joan and Gordon in Derby to hear from Jack that the necklace is missing. Len returns from Huddersfield - with a moustache. Alan wants Len and Ray to work together but Len tells him they didn't part the best of friends. Emily moves out of the Rovers and into No.3 to look after Dickie and Ray. Annie frets over the necklace. Hilda boasts about Irma as she shops for her arrival. Ena pushes Val into making enquiries about when the twins can start school so that she can take up Alan's job offer. Maggie isn't pleased, knowing that Ena just wants her old job back. Ken organises legal advice for Ray. Len goes to see Ray and is angry about the way that Dave Smith has treated him. He offers him his job back. Irma arrives back home. Elsie is delighted to see Len back. Annie starts to wonder if Emily's quick departure is linked to the missing necklace. Jack admonishes her and tells her to report the matter. Annie's suspicions turn to Hilda. Darren is not with Irma as the doctor said he shouldn't travel on medical grounds. She gives Hilda money for her keep but realises that Stan isn't as sick after the coach crash as her mum's letters made out. Bernard falls for Irma when he meets her. Irma gives the twins toy koalas. Hilda flashes the money Irma has brought her as Annie watches on. Emily and Ernie try to find local talent for the Christmas concert. Ernie tells Emily how much he admires her. Alan offers Val £14 a week to be senior stylist. She takes the job. Elsie suggests to her that Sandra would be a good stylist. Ena shares with Jack that the doctor told her that Ray could die at any minute. Annie becomes suspicious as to where Irma got the money for the costly flight and plans to confront Hilda. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *First appearance of Irma Barlow since 10th April 1968. *First appearance of Len Fairclough since 20th October 1969 as Granada had suspended Peter Adamson for two months without pay to force him to deal with his alcoholism. *On Saturday 13th December 1969 both Scottish Television and Southern Television had launched their full-colour service and this was therefore the first episode to be seen in colour in those regions. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Homecoming for three. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 937). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden (showing off): "My daughter's flying in from Australia." Elsie Tanner (patiently): "Yes, you had mentioned it." Hilda Ogden: "Yeah, I did say she was flying over?" Elsie Tanner: "Yes, yes, you did. I didn't think she was coming by kangaroo anyway." Category:1969 episodes